


The Long Journey Home

by Fernlom



Series: Chronicles of Tenaria [2]
Category: Chronicles of Tenaria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: A Continuation of a new story





	1. A Hard Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next story arc for Chronicles of Tenaria! The Long Journey Home!
> 
> Justin and Stephan are lost in a scary alternate Universe, follow them as they try and get home!

The sound of Stephan yelling as he fell from the sky, filling the void of silence in the forest below.

“God Damn it!” Justin shouted as he fell. He turned the face on his pocket watch, and it quickly shifted, from it metal plates coming out and covering Justin’s body. Soon he was wearing a sleek metal suit. The rockets on his feet blasted to life, shooting him forward. Quickly he swooped over and caught his brother midair.

Stephan continued yelling, not knowing he had been saved.

“Stephan shut the fuck up!” Justin yelled, the power in his rockets fading away, the two falling quickly. “Hold on bro!”

They burst through tree after tree, branch after branch before bursting through a window, landing in a building they didn’t see before.

Justin groaned, letting Stephan go and standing up. Stephan quickly stood to his feet.

“Oh my goodness, this isn’t a forest” Stephan looked around the room they were in, it was an old office building. Cubicles stood, computers at desk, everything ever run with vines and plant life.

“Stephan, I think this is Salsburg” Justin walked over to one of the desks. “This is Hicks’ Inc.”

On the desk was engraved a large golden H, surrounded by a boxing ring. Stephan groaned.

“Why did I think sending them to Jack-O-Zone was a good idea? What would we have done of they took over? The people here, all glitched out like that? God, it would be a disaster” Stephan sat at the desk, spinning sadly in the chair.

“Bro, its fine. We just need to find the us on this world, and see if they can help us get back.”

“How do you think that’ll work? You really think they’ll help us?”

“Of course, they’re us. Mal and Trojan were special cases, impossibilities actually. We are the bridge to the multiverse, we never change no matter the world. “

Stephan sighed, still sadly spinning in his chair. “Yah, you’re right.”

“Come on, if this is Salsburg we need to get to San Francisco stat, we’re probably at the lab” Justin grabbed Stephan’s hand and pulled him out of the chair.

“Yah yah” Stephan stood to his feet “let’s get out of here before we meet any locals.”


	2. Tangled Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys meet former Guardian Hood.

Vines burst through the roof and snatch Justin and Stephan up by their legs. The boys hang from the room upside down as a pumpkin headed figure enters the room.

“See, I knew I heard you two idiots falling, well I heard that idiot falling” though distorted, the voice of Hood was still distinct under his pumpkin head.

“Oh shit, Hood” Justin groans.

“Watch you mouth kid” Jack-O-Hood chuckles. “I know why you two are here”

“Y-you do?” Stephan stammers out.

“I’m still a Hood, I can see all that happens in the other universes. I saw Mal and Trojan attack your world. I know you two planned to send them here. Tell me, why should I let you get away with that? Why should I let you just pawn off your pest problem on us?”

“Let you?” Justin scowls “You are all monsters here, we knew sending them here would take care of them, you’d do to them what you’re doing now!”

“w-well…I knew it was a bad idea” Stephan replied, “cause what if you guys got infected by them? You’d be so dangerous. At least here you guys don’t attack other worlds like they did.”

“See? Thank you Stephan. That’s what I’m talking about boys, we are not immune to that virus. They can, and would infect us, then the entire multiverse would be in danger. Your Hood sent them to Cell Block Z, and that’s the only place they can be. “ Jack-O-Hood let the vines release the boys, letting them fall to the floor hard.

Stephan groans, standing to his feet. Justin moans, and stretches his back into place.

“So now I’m stuck with a choice” Vines slowly come from all corners of the room, creeping closer to the boys. “Do I let you leave? Or do I punish you both for this disrespect?” Jack-O-Hood slowly began to chuckle until his laughter grew into maniacal cackles.

“Hood leave them alone” Aaron’s distorted voice echoed in the empty building. He walked up behind Hood, his pumpkin adorned with his cat ears, vines wrapped around his hands like bandages.

“Oh, hey bro” Justin nodded.

“Sup, not my little bro” Jack-O-Aaron nodded back. “So, you two thought you could send your evil doppelgangers here, but surprise surprise they tricked you?”

“Now see” Justin replied “when you put it like that, we sound like idiots.”

“Bro, we are idiots.” Stephan said.

“Shush Steph, we’re geniuses. “

“Idiot geniuses”

“Ok ok” Jack-O-Hood interrupted “listen, I don’t care, and at this point I just want you out of my universe”

“Then we are in agreement. “ Justin replied “So, where are…us?”

“You two? Geez, I haven’t seen you guys in a long time. One thing’s for sure, you aren’t at the lab” Jack-O-Aaron answered.

“Shit” Justin replied.

“Language you little shit” Jack-O-Hood growled.

Stephan sighed. “well..Hood…do you have any idea?”

“Oh i know exactly where they are. But I want to draw your journey out as long as possible.”

“What? Why?” Stephan asked.

“Plot development.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Justin and Stephan looked at each other.

“Welp.” Jack-O-Hood turned around and started walking out. “Good luck boys, and hey, look out for the locals, they don’t exactly like outsiders.”

With a cackle, Hood and Aaron left the room, leaving Justin and Stephan just staring in bewilderment.

“I guess we better get looking then.” Stephan finally spoke.

“Yah, guess so. “


	3. Squash Boxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys get in a fight! What did happen to this world anyway?

Stephan stared out the window to the vine filled jungle below. “Hey Bro?” He asks.

Justin flips a desk, rummaging for parts. “Yah?”

“Do you remember what caused all this again?”

Justin picks up a pen from the ground. “Hum..let me think. Did Hood ever tell us?”

“No…but I think we just always knew..”

Justin keeps rummaging through the desk drawers, taking pens and paper clips.

“Uhm…I think it was some curse or something, something with Error 53 and the Group 100 Project I think. Wait no” Justin stands up “That makes no sense. “

Stephan turns around and faces him “exactly. How did this happen? What caused all this? I can tell that this world wasn’t always like this, something started this. “ He walks towards the desk. “D…do you think we could fix this world?”

Justin raises his eyebrow. “I..maybe? “

“You think so?”

“I mean…maybe dude, I don’t know. It’s..” Justin sighs “let’s first try and find out what caused this mess.”

“We need to find us. If we’re still alive.” Stephan sits on the desk.

“What do you mean if we’re still alive?” Justin asked combing the pens and paper clips he found, soon he had a small dagger made of scavenged office supplies.

“Well, if this was caused by a virus, our bodies would have just died. Remember that zombie universe?” *yah guys I’m writing it at some point, shut up*

“Oh yah, the virus just killed us instead of changing us. Same with that nanite world, were everyone became those scary cyborgs. Our bodies rejected the nanites and just died.” Justin chuckled.

Stephan smiled “it’s funny, it takes a world ending virus to finally kill us. “

“And yet…Mal and Trojan?” Justin looked at his brother in his eyes.

“I guess they are just…impossibilities. Like Corruption and Snap.”

“Bruh, the readers don’t know them yet”

“Hey shut up, no fourth wall breaks”

They look at each there for a moment in silence before erupting into laughter.

“So uh…you two done laughing? “ a voice interrupted their laughter. The boys turned and faced the source, standing in the doorway was another pumpkin topped person, dressed in a sharp black suit with red boxing gloves.

“Mr. Hicks…” Stephan stood up straight, picking up a broken desk leg.

“That right kids, and since you two are still humans, I guess I have all the right to kill you two then” The pumpkin headed boxer chuckled and began slowly walking towards them.

Justin grinned, spinning his homemade dagger in his hand. “Come on then Hicks, you overrated Gatsby impersonator. “

Hicks suddenly rushed forward, his glove making direct impact with Justin’s chest, sending him flying back and tumbling over a desk.

Before Stephan could swing his impromptu club, Hick’s glove smashed into his face, sending him flying across the floor, almost out the window.

“Now, for the life of my boys, I can’t seem to remember who you two are, but you sure as heck know me” Hicks walked over to Stephan as he tried to get back to his feet. Hicks kicked Stephan back on the ground.

“Hey Hicks!” Justin called out as he threw his dagger, it’s sharp, jagged blade puncturing his chest. Hicks stumbled back, Stephan quickly swung his club, tripping the pumpkin donning fighter.

Hicks fell backward and out the window, facing a twenty sorry drop.

Stephan stood to his feet and looked out, but could not see him. All he could see is the tree’s softly rustling.

“Great, we’re murderers. “ Stephan commented.

“No, he tried to kill us, and he’s a monster now anyway. It’s not like we killed out Mr. Hicks”

“Let’s not get into the philosophy of ‘our’ anyone okay? “ Stephan snickered.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Well I saved your life.”

“We can’t die dumbass.”


	4. Even Brothers Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the closest brothers can fight.

“Well” Stephan twirled the makeshift club in his hand “we need to find us, and Hood said we aren’t at the lab. So?”

Justin rolls his eyes “bro, I don’t know. Tartalgia maybe?”

Stephan clicks his fingers, “Genius. I forgot about Tartalgia. “

“Or even Tenaria. “

“Wait, why would we be at Tenaria? Unless Hood lied about knowing where we are.” Stephan slightly tilted his head to the side.

“Ok, even our Hood would do something like that.” Justin sat on the desk.

“Didn’t I just say lets not get into that whole “OUR” thing?” Stephan sighed, placing his head in the palm of his hand.

“But you know what I mean Bro. Even the Hood we know would lie to alternate dimension visitors about our whereabouts, so who knows, maybe this Hood lied and we are at the Lab.” Justin laid back, staring at the vine covered roof.

“I can’t think of a single dimension where we aren’t always at the lab. “ Stephan sat on the ground by his brother “We’re probably trying to find a way to save this world.”

“Yah” There was no hope in Justin’s voice, “probably”

“You really think this world can’t be saved?”

“I know it can’t bro.” Justin sat up, looking down at Stephan. “Look around you. This world is in ruin. Even if, okay, even if everyone became normal again, this world is too far gone.”

“Oh come on!” Stephan stood to his feet, “How can you be so hopeless? So cynical? Where is your hope? You are one of the two smartest minds in the whole multiverse! We are the two smartest beings in all reality! If anyone can fix this place it’s us!”

“Because if we could it wouldn’t be like this still!” Justin stood to his feet as well, standing face to face with Stephan. “If saving this place was possible, why is it still the way it is? Cause last I checked, there are two living versions of US, the two smartest beings in all reality! Living here!”

Stephan narrowed his eyes. “You know damn right and well why they haven’t figured it out yet you insensitive asshole”

“Oh do I? Well enlighten me you pretentious little shit”

Stephan quickly threw a punch, knocking Justin in his jaw, sending him falling to the floor. “Because whatever causes the jack-o-lantern transformations affects the brains jackass!”

Justin rubbed his jaw, he felt no pain, but a punch is a punch.

“Uh huh, okay smart guy” Justin stood to his feet, “well” Justin returned the punch, knocking Stephan down to the floor. “You know that reason is still bullshit! Even with altered minds, we are still smarted than anyone can even realize!”

Stephan groans on the floor out of irritation. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes I am!”

“Well screw you!”

They both looked at each other, neither speaking a word.

“I hate you sometimes Stephan” Justin mumbles out.

“You are such an asshole Justin” Stephan replies.

They continue to stare at each other in silence.

Stephan stands up, stretching. “You know what, I don’t care. Let’s just go find outselves and get home. I miss mom.”

“Yah, I bet you do”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”Stephan glares angrily at his twin.

“I’m just saying.” Justin raises his hands in the air, “we both know why you miss Mom, and I bet she’s missing you so much more. “

“I swear to whatever God created us, the asshole that he is, I will kick your ass if you don’t shut up”

“Well whatever made up creating dieity you are talking about, I doubt it exists here.”

“It’s an expression, but my threat is very real you jerk. “

“And I don’t doubt that”

Stephan continues to glare at Justin. Justin just shrugging in return, pissing off Stephan more.

“You know what” A smile slowly grew across Stephan’s face, “I’m gonna go find our Mom in this world and have her kick your ass!”

Justin’s eyes widen “You wouldn’t.”

“You know I would. “ Stephan chuckles.

Justin glares, while Stephan just laughs. Stephan starts walking towards the staircase leading down and tot he exit of the building.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“To go find Mom, so she can kick your ass” Stephan replied, walking downstairs.


	5. A Few Constants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one for you. Also, enjoy a bit of Dig.

Stephan looks around the vine covered streets “Hey bro?”

Justin looks up to his brother “yah?”

“Do you think it’s a good idea for us to just walk around like this?”

“Yah it should be, we just need to go see Vet, hopefully he knows where we are”

“Why are we looking for Vet?” Stephan hopped over a thick vine in the road.

“Because, there are few constants in the multiverse, one of them being if an apocalypse ever happens, Vet will be trapped in Salsburg Square. Everytime.”

“Why?”

“Hell if i know, why are we always the same?”

Stephan shrugs, “the multiverse is weird”

“Very” Justin smirks as they reach Salsburg Square.

From idyllic urban paradise, with clean paved streets, art lining the buildings, and beautifully trimmed hedges, to literal jungle, with vines, thick bush, and plant life growing uninhibited.

At the center of the jungle pathway stood a large glass cylinder, trapped inside was Vet, calmly sitting inside. Just outside the cylinder was his cane, embedded in the ground, vines seemingly avoiding it.

Justin and Stephan slowly approach the cane, looking at it.

“How does this happen again?” Stephan asks.

“I don’t know, I don’t think anyone ever knows how this happens to Vet every time. “ Justin sighs, giving the cane a good tug, doing nothing.

“Hello boys” Vet calls from inside his prison. “You two are not from here, that is for sure”

“Hey Vet” Stephan approaches the trapped Chronologian. “Do you know where we can find ourselves?”

“Yoga” Vet replies.

“Very funny space redneck.” Justin smirks. “You know what we mean.”

“I truly don’t. Are you two trying to find the yourselves of this world? Cause that might be a bit difficult”

“Why?” Stephan asked, leaning on the glass.

“You two are dead.” Vet replied immediately, without hesitation. “You two should know that already. A world wide virus completely shifting the world, those kill you guys. “

“But Hood said we were still alive!” Stephan yelled back in frustration.

“So who will you listen to? Someone who’s mind has been warped by an awful virus, or me? The only normal person on this planet anymore?” Vet asked back, his tone bored and empty.

“I don’t know Vet, i think you are just as affected by this virus as everyone else.” Justin scoffed. “I don’t trust you, i think we are still alive, I just don’t know why everyone won’t let us find them!”

“How about the fact that you two don’t belong here?” A voice echoes through the square as a thick fog rolled through the bushes, covering the ground.

“Dig?” Justin called out “is that you?”

A raspy laugh echoes in the air as a figure walks in through the fog. Dressed in dirty blue overalls over a grey t-shirt, brown square rimmed glasses and messy brown hair, bottle of Jack in one hand, a scythe in the other.

“Thats right kiddos.” Dig chuckled, his voice low and grumbly, wetted by the alcohol constantly in his system.

“Why aren’t you one of those pumpkin freaks?” Justin asked, hand tightly on Vet’s cane, trying to pull it out still.

“Give up on the cane kid, it ain’t budging.” Dig chuckled.

“But Justin’s right, why aren’t you a pumpkin?” Stephan asked, stepping forward towards him.

Dig smirked “you really think there is more than one death? Kids, there is only one Me. Only one underworld. If someone dies here, I still come get them, they go to the same hell. “

“So are we dead here?” Justin asked.

“Oh no, you are not using me for plot development. Go find out for yourselves you lazy shits” Dig replied. “I’m just here to give you two a warning. Get out of this world as soon as you can, don’t linger for longer than you need to be.”

“Yah cool, than help us, where can we find ourselves here?” Stephan asked once more.

“Vet’s old office in downtown Seattle. “ Dig replied. “Thats where you two are hiding at.”

“Wow, an actual answer. “ Justin sarcastically commented.

“There, no get going, I’m going to chat with Vet for a while. “ Dig smirked. “And it’s pretty spoiler-y stuff.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever” Justin rolls his eyes, “Come on Stephan, we need to get to Seattle. “


	6. Death Visits a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dig is such a jerk.

“So” Vet looked up at Digger. “What do i owe this visit?”

Dig grins, slowly spinning his scythe. “Vet, you and I have been alive for a very long time, you especially. Don’t you think it’s time you let go. I’m sure you’d love to be free”

“Death is not freedom Dig” Vet stands up. “You can’t fool me. I’d rather be alive but trapped in here, then dead forced to wander your underworld for all eternity. “

“Vet, you have a choice here, and it’s not whether or not you stay in that tube. Its either you come with me by choice, or I just take you by force.” Dig slowly glides the blade of his scythe along the glass, as it slowly cracks.

Vet’s eyes widen as he steps back. “No…no! I won’t leave.”

Dig smirked, stepping back and pulling Vet’s cane from the ground. “You don’t have a choice you idiot”

He throws the cane into the glass, the tube shattering upon impact. Vet covered his face, turning away from the shattering glass. His tail quickly wraps up the cane and pulls it close, Vet swiftly taking it into his hands.

“Oh look, you got your toy back.” Dig’s grin widens. “Well boy, what will you do now?”

“Well, this of course!” Vet stabs his cane into the ground, a loud whirring echoing in the empty square as the TAURTOS materialized from nothing. “Summoning my ride! And my back up”

The doors of Vet’s ship burst open as his robot crew rush out, surrounding Vet. They were all twisted, affected by the virus. Sam was missing his hat, vines growing around his wings, Livewire’s tendrils were covered in thorns, Giz had flowers growing from his speakers, and SARAH’s arms were completely overtaken by vines.

Dig laughed “you think I travel alone?”

A roar shot through the square, Sam stands tall, scanning the area. “No other life forms sir”

Vet steps back “of course not, Dig wouldn’t travel with living things”

A blur of black and red, Giz was shattered, his arms thrown across the grass, his legs in a tree, his head missing, and his torso lay on the ground.

A blur of grey, Livewire was gone, and shortly after, fallen from a great height, his body caved in from the fall, slashes across his chest.

A flash of brown, Sarah was thrown into the building.

Sam stands tall, waiting his attack. Standing before him was a decaying, dark grey furred cat man, his head a rotting pumpkin.

“I have followers in every world. You know GC. “ Dig grins, spinning his scythe.

Sam growls lowly and lunges forward. Suddenly his movement stops, GC as his hand places on Sam’s chest. Rust and rot quickly spread through Sam’s body. His wings fall off, and become dust, his arms fall, soon he falls to his knees.

GC grins, watching as Sam falls to the floor, into a pile of dust.

“ So, Vet.” Dig slowly walks forward, at his sides are, A Hellhound, with a flaming jack-o-lantern head, a mothman with a grey pumpkin head, and a man-bat with a fanged pumpkin head. “You still think you can escape death?”

Vet sighs “you’ve destroyed my creations. My hard work. Yet you think I’ll just sit here and die quietly?!”

“Oh no, I want a fight. I want you to give your all, to refuse death like you do so well.” Dig slowly walks forward, his crew following like a shadow. “Fight me.”

Vet shouts, running forward with his cane. Dig smirks, quickly swinging his scythe, slicing off Vet’s head.

“Ah, “ Dig sighs happily, “I love being anti-climactic”


	7. Don't Magic Without Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home! Home? Home...

“Well…” Justin ripped a leaf from a vine “what’s the fastest way we can get to Seattle from here? “

“Uhm…” Stephan gently glides his hand along the vines “well, Seattle is about 700 miles away, uh…how about your rocket boots?”

“Nah, they got damaged by the portal. We’re actually lucky they worked when we first got here.” Justin sighs.

“Huh, and I doubt cars are still a thing here too”

They walk in silence, until Stephan suddenly stops.

“Bro?” Justin asks.

“Magic.” Stephan slowly smiles.

“No, no no we agreed to avoid magic if possible, we don’t know what might happen.”

“Yah well, its the same with the crazy science stuff we do. We never have any idea what’ll happen!”

“No, uhuh. We at least have an idea what might happen with the science. Magic is unpredictable “

Stephan holds out his arms “Come on bro, you scared?”

“Yes! I don’t like not knowing what the outcome will be! It’s terrifying!” Justin shouts, breaking the silence of the forest.

Stephan’s smile falters for a moment, “Justin, trust me. We can do this. Come on man, we can’t actually get hurt anyway!”

Stephan holds out his hand to his brother “we can do this…probably”

“Very encouraging Steph. Very encouraging”

“I try” Stephan smiles. Justin rolls his eyes.

“So, do you remember where Vet’s office is in Seattle?” Stephan asks.

“Yah, I do” Justin takes his hand.

“Do…do we actually know how to do this?” Stephan looks into his brothers eyes.

Justin just shrugs. “Lets just concentrate on the office and maybe it’ll just, work I guess.”

Stephan opens his mouth to speak, but instead just closes it and shakes his head.

Justin chuckles lightly to himself. They close their eyes, concentrating intently on the office. Slowly the vines around them move, and grow, coming together making a bubble around them. The rush of wind violently picks up, the leaves rustling loudly.

Justin and Stephan keep their eyes closed as the sound of rustling leaves slowly fades away, and is replaced with the sounds of hushed whispers, and coins falling in the distance and the roar of an excited crowd cheering on the sounds of violence.

The boys open their eyes and find themselves in a red and black room, surrounded by large intimidating men in suits. Across the room is a large red desk, sitting at the desk is a woman, her black hair flowing freely down her shoulders, and her blood red dress. She smiles, her ruby red lips curling into a cruel grin.

“Why hello boys~” her voice drifts through the air to them, making them shiver. “Welcome to your new home”


	8. New Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter ends with implications of rape and molestation. I planned on fully including it, but in the end i just can’t. This warning is just in case.

Justin and Stephan found themselves tied together on two chairs. The mysterious woman in the red dress slowly sauntered around them.

“So boys” She smiled, gliding her finger across Stephan’s cheek, her light brown skin like coffee. “I know exactly who the two of you are. I am very happy you fell into my office”

“Oh yeah? Well who are we then?” Justin snapped back, struggling under the ropes.

“Stop moving” She spoke, Justin suddenly froze, his eyes filled with terror.

“Bro?” Stephan asked, shaking in his chair.

“I can’t move” Justin answered. “I can’t move”

“You can call me Issabel my new pets. “ She grinned, “Now, Justin. Say my name.”

Justin looked up to her, his eyes slowly shifting from his icey blue to a dull gray, “Issabel”

“Good boy. Stephan, say my name”

A small tear falls from Stephan’s fire red eyes as the fade to the same dull gray, “Issabel”

She smiles slowly, “good boys”

Two large men come through and cut the ropes off of them, the restrictions falling to the floor with a soft plop.

“Come now, stand up” Issabel gently places her hands under their chins, the boys slowly standing to their feet.

“Now now, smile my beautiful boys” she grinned, the two slowly smiling, their eyes blank.

“Now, I’ve heard alot about you two, and I want to see exactly everything you can do” her emphasis on the word everything was enough to make their forced smile waver.

She sauntered around them, gazing lustfully over them. “Undress. Now”

Their forced smiles returned as they slowly removed their own clothing before her. She smiled, the office now just the three of them.

She pointed at Stephan “you, undress me”

Stephan smiled and stepped forward. Issabel turned around so Stephan could slowly unzip her dress, the red cloth falling to the ground. Her mouth curled into a smile as he unhooked her bra.

“Hold on” She cooed, she points to Justin “Carry me to the bed”

Justin smiles, lifting her off her feet and slowly carrying her to the bed.

Issabel places her hands on their cheeks, “you two are mine. Now please me”


	9. A Vigilante Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more heroes in this world? Will we meet them all?

The Civilian slowly sneaked around the shadows of the warehouse, he knew the entrance to the underground enhanced individuals fight club was somewhere in this place. Why else would an abandoned warehouse have so many guards.

While he knew he could easily take out the guards, Civilian was not in the mood for a fight, he still has plans for this night. He felt that universe tear from a few days ago, and this fight club is where it was sourced.

He wasn’t surprised, many of these super powered beat down clubs snatch fighters from other universes, he’s found Corruption at ten different clubs cause they keep bringing him back.

The door leading downstairs was guarded by five large men, each one armed with electric gauntlets.

Civilian sighed, a fight he’s going to get after all.

He leaned around the corner to see them, five men, all built like freight trains, with electric gauntlets. Civilian hates those damn things. The last time he fought a dude with those the gauntlets burnt his jacket.

He sighed once more before running out and towards them.

The first guard rushed forward to throw a punch, but Civilian grabbed his arm and redirected his fist into the guards chest, the gauntlet sending thousands of volts through his body. Two more guards rush in, Civilian ducks under the first punch, throwing a punch of his own right to the guards crotch.

The guard doubled over, right as Civilian kneed him directly in the face, sending him back. The second guard landed a hit on Civilian’s chest, the energy and force sent him flying back and into the nearest support pillar.

He groaned but quickly got to his feet, just as the guard ran at him. Civilian diverted his punch, twisting his arm behind his back and snapping it. He quickly snatched the gauntlets and put them on, punching the guard in the back of the head to knock him out.

The remaining two guards stood by the door, waiting for him to come over.

“Really?” Civilian called out, casually walking to them. “You two think you are too good to come fight me?”

The left guard scoffs and steps forward.

Civilian’s eyes narrow, “just as i thought”

The guard threw a punch, Civilian ducked and punched under his arm, right in the ribs. The guard stumbled back, but Civilian kept hitting, knocking the guard down.

The right guard rushed in, slamming into Civilian and pinning him against a pillar.

Civilian ducked and dodged his hits, uppercutting the guard, the gauntlet making full contact with the guards jaw. The distinct sound of bone breaking echoed through the empty warehouse as the guard was launched backwards from the hit.

Civilian dusted off his coat and walked to the door, kicking the fallen guard in the face as he walked by.

He snuck downstairs, ducking around corners and bellow windows as he moved through the complex. A strange, yet familiar force drawing him towards the large, red doors at the end of the hallway.

“What do you guys have hiding here?” He asked himself as he slowly opened the doors.

Inside was a red and black office, with one large red desk. Sitting at the desk was Issabel, standing at her sides were Justin and Stephan, both dressed in dark red suits, their eyes gray, a calm smile on their faces.

“Justin? Stephan?” Civilian stepped into the room, “You guys are back?”

“Hello Civilian” Issabel’s voice drifted gently through the office, her mouth curled in a cruel smile.

“Who the hell are you lady? What did you do to them?”

“Oh me? I’m no one. As for these two? Well, they trespassed on my property, and as such are now my property. Boys, kill him”

Justin stepped forward, twisting his watch face. From the watch, a metal suit grew, covering his entire body. Stephan stepped forward, in his hands a baseball bat, covered in rusty nails.

“Oh come on guys.” Civilian stepped back. “Well, at least I know I can’t actually hurt you so..”

Justin rocketed forward, Civilian quickly side stepped, and ducked from underneath Stephan’s swing. He swiftly elbowed Stephan in the gut, snatching the bat from his hands and breaking it over Justin’s head.

Stephan stumbled back, just in time to see Justin being thrown into him from Civilian.

“Listen lady, I’ll be back alright. You can’t keep these boys forever” Civilian dodged the chair Justin threw at him. “I’ll be back”

He ducked unerneath Justin’s attempted tackle and deflected Stephan’s punch, twisting his arm behind his back and kicking him into Justin, making them both fall.

With a heavy sigh, Civilian fleed out the room, swiftly escaping the complex.

“Boys boys boys” Issabel stood up from her desk, “that failure will cost you”


	10. Heroes Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My two favorite idiots are back!

“So, you are here about the rift aren’t you?” Hood looked up from his desk to see Civilian standing in his office. “I won’t ask how you got into Tenaria, more specifically my house. “

“Good, I don’t feel like explaining.” Civilian replied.

“Don’t interrupt me” Hood interjected. “I won’t ask because He will”

Civilian quickly spun around just in time to see Aaron grab his jacket and pin him against the wall.

“Howdy. We don’t like trespassers here.” Aaron said with a sly grin.

“Listen guys, I have something important to talk about” Civilian struggled under Aaron’s grip, but to no avail.

“Yeah you do” Hood stood up from his desk and walked over “starting with who you are.”

“I am Civilian, that’s all you need to know. “

Hood raised his eyebrows. “Cocky. Got it. How’d you get here?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Aaron hissed.

“I won’t tell you…” Civilian suddenly spins around, slamming Aaron into the wall, a blade in his hands, pointed at Hood’s throat.

“Cocky and stupid” Hood waved his hand, the blade becoming water.

Aaron quickly got back up and rushed forward, pinning Civilian once more against the wall.

“Listen! I found Justin and Stephan!”

Aaron pauses, his fist inches away from Civilain’s face. “What?”

“How do you know them?” Hood asked stepping closer.

“It doesn’t matter. I know where they are.” Civilian once more slipped from Aaron’s grasp, kneeing him in the chest and knocking him down. “Now if you would stop trying to capture me for five seconds I can tell you”

Aaron groans on the floor “please. I’m tired of getting hit here.”

“Oh shut up Aaron, you’ve been hit worse.”

“Irrelevant.”

“Guys” Civilian interrupts.

“Fine. where are they?” Hood asks.

“They are being held captive by some lady named Issabel who runs a underground enhanced fight club. She appears to have some form of mind control ability and is controlling them for whatever reason. “ Civilian dusted off his jacket.

“Mind control” Aaron slowly stood up, “this’ll be the first one we face huh?”

Hood nods “no one else had it before. Of course it was only a matter of time before we came across someone who could.”

“That’s all the info I got guys “ Civilian shrugs “Sorry but here” He hands Hood a card “call me if you need my help.”

“Yah, trust me we won’t” Hood takes the card, puting it in his pocket.

“Whatever. “ Civilian turned and walked out.

“We uh…just gonna let him walk out?” Aaron asked, watching Civilian leave.

“Yeah. He’s no threat to us.”

“You didn’t get kneed in the chest by him twice”

“Aaron you are a trained super killer with the title of God Killer, why are you winning?”

“Hey man i get to complain every now and again alright!”


	11. Wandering Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Launa Dandies and Pops, a couple of wandering people, who might just be Justin and Stephan’s saviors.

“Launa, I know we need money, but a fight club?” Pops walked down the street as the rain came falling down upon his white panama hat and matching suit. A drop slowly dropped off the rose pinned to his chest. His expression full of worry and concern.

Launa Dandies walked beside him, in her usual denim jacket, grey t-shirt, and plain jeans. “What’s the problem, you are a street brawler, and I can’t get hurt.?”

“No no, we THINK you can’t be hurt. We just haven’t met anyone yet who can” Pops corrected, his tone still full of concern.

“Whatever Pops, we’ll be fine man” She raises an eyebrow up at her elderly traveling companion, “and lets be honest Pops, no one can hurt you either”

“Launa, I’m old, very old, I knew your great grandfather. So let me tell you, many people can hurt me”

“Yeah, actually how old are you again?” Launa asked, trying to hide her mischievous smirk.

“I honestly can’t remember, I do remember coming to America with the first Spanish explorers, apart of Columbus’s crew. I left them pretty quickly when I saw how they treated the natives, in fact I joined the Natives in fighting. After a while I moved west to what is now Montana, and stayed out there alone until the Americans started moving outward, and I met your Great Grandfather, Sheriff Waters. “ Pops looked up to the sky as he reminisced. “Then years later I met him again, well sort of. Time travel is a strange thing.”

“Huh?” Launa asked.

“A story for another time, I promise” Pops smiles kindly down to her. “Is this the place?”

The two of them stood outside an abandoned warehouse, the paint on the brick walls had faded away long ago, a ghostly silhouette of the words “Rodney Steel Mill” still lingered on the walls.

“Ah, the Rodney Steel Mill…I worked here as well for some time, before it shut down” Pops’ voice trailed off as he nostalgically looked around the complex.

“Yeah yeah, reminisce later, let’s get in and sign up” Launa pulled the large barn style doors open and walked in, Pops trailing closely behind her.

Inside were various large guards, armed with guns, or the familiar electric gauntlets. Those armed with gauntlets showing signs of a recent, lost struggle. The guards direct Pops and Launa downstairs to where the fighters gather.

They were lead to a large locker room, filled with fighters. They were all different, and strange. Amongst the crowd were, an alternate version of Aaron dressed in a bloody and torn Hood sweater, a tin man with smoke pouring out of his mouth, a lightly brown skinned man without hair, and tattoos across his back and shoulders of machetes, and a man in a leather jacket with a spiked baseball bat.

“These people are serious criminals and villains Launa!” Pops exclaimed, looking at the den of evil he stood in.

“Yeah, and we will kick their asses anyway” Launa replied, her tone calm and bored.

“We’re going to die in here” Pops mumbled to himself.

“Attention fighters, please report to the ring, attention fighters please report to the ring” the voice on the intercom was distorted and fuzzy, causing the fighters to groan and make their way to the fight ring.

Standing at the center of the ring were Justin and Stephan, dressed in their red suits. Issabel called out from her throne above the ring “greetings fighters!”

The roar of the fighters cheer filled the empty warehouse as they hungered for blood.

“Now I can see you all are excited, but before any of you can join my litle show here, I’d like to direct your attention to the fight ring. Do you recognize these two boys here? “ She grins as a murmur arises amongst the crowd, “guardian….god killer….revenge…kill”

“Heh heh, that’s right folks! Before you stands the younger siblings to your beloved Universe Guardian and God Killer!” Issabel raises her arms to the air “Are you not pleased?”

The crowd erupts in cheers as Justin and Stephan raise a single fist in the air.

“Whoever can defeat these two boys before you, will be given these two, for your own torturous needs.” Her lips curled into a cruel smile as the fighters roar out in excitement.

Pops turned and looked at Launa, worried “we shouldn’t be here”

“Nonsense. “ Launa’s expression had not changed from her normal bored, emotionless look, “if we beat them, we can save them right? I thought you were a good guy Pops, come on.”

“I can’t believe you are using that excuse on me”


	12. A Quick Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Golgotha, he's weird.

The fighting ring was swarmed with fighters all with the intent to take down Justin and Stephan.

Justin and Stephan moved together fluidly, Justin already covered in his robotic suit, Stephan armed with his bat, they effortlessly defeated all that came to them.

Soon, all who still stood were Justin and Stephan, Launa and Pops, and Golgotha.

“Oh hey guys” Golgotha slowly circles the remaining fighters, “you all were not what I was expecting. But I must say, I am pleased to see you both”

“Crap, Golgotha what are you doing here?” Launa asked, slowly circling the ring as well, keeping her eyes on him.

Pops sighs, “are you two really going to do the circle thing? The boys are standing dead center of the ring and you two are circling like some predatory animals!”

“Well would you rather I just come over and kill you directly?” Golgotha asked.

“Oh please punk, you know we’d kick your ass” Launa replied.

Golgotha scoffs “I’m a highly skilled assassin. You are just some wandering vagrant and her elderly grandpa.”

“I am not her grandfather, I’m old enough to be her great, great, great, great, great…”

“We get it Pops” Launa interrupts him.

“Yes, please spare us your boring talking” Golgotha remarked.

“Boring? Oh that’s it you little punk” Pops starts walking towards Golgotha.

Suddenly Justin and Stephan spring into action, Justin knocking Pops down, and Stephan knocking Golgotha back.

Launa rushes in, grabbing Justin’s arm and flipping him over, while narrowly avoiding Stephan’s swing.

“Come on Pops, we gotta get out of here” She rushes down and helps Pops up, kicking Stephan in the chest, to knock him back.

“Launa Launa Launa” Issabel called from her watching platform, “Leaving so soon? If you leave now, you won’t get any money”

“Listen red witch, I don’t want whatever money you have” Launa slung Pops over her shoulders, “peace out”

Issabel smirked “okay then”

Justin and Stephan stand side by side, above Golgotha. Launa hesitates, before simply leaving, carrying Pops on her back.

“Boys, dispose of the trash”

Justin and Stephan nod, and lift up Golgotha, dragging him out of the ring.


	13. A Mother's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey is so fun to write. Angry momma!

Tracey anxiously paced across her living room, staring intently down at the ground.

Hail, Hood, and Aaron watched from the couch.

“Ok, so let me get this straight guys” Tracey stopped pacing and faced them. “You know exactly where my sons are, but are too afraid to go get them because of some witch with mind control?”

“Hey we are not afraid!” Aaron sat up.

“Aaron no, no, we are afraid” Hood looked at him. “You know it’s no use lying to Tracey. Yes, we are afraid, we are not immune to mind control, if we get taken over everyone will be in danger.”

Tracey sighs “fine ok. I’ll go get them then”

“What?” Hail asks, quickly standing to his feet, “n-no you w-w-won’t!”

Tracey smiles softly, placing a hand on his cheek, “sweety, I have too, these two are too afraid, which makes them very vulnerable for mind control. Me however, well I’m pissed. You can’t control someone who’s motivated by anger”

“How do you know?” Aaron asked.

“I’ve had some experience with that before. Needless to say I can’t be controlled, and I know someone else who can’t either.” Tracey smirks, an idea forming in her head.

“Who?” Hood stays sitting on the couch, looking up at everyone in the room.

“Pinstripe” Tracey replies with a smile. “Can’t control what’s being controlled by another.”

“You are going to hunt down a trained assassin and ask him to save your sons?” Hood rolled his eyes, “alright fine. Do you even know where to find him?”

“Of course I do” She replied, walking to the door. “You know, for a Universe Guardian, you can be pretty stupid Hood.”

“Not stupid, just realistic” Hood rose to his feet. “How will you find him?”

“I have my connections Hood, don’t worry about that.” She winks, grabbing her car keys, “Hail sweety, I’ll be back soon with the boys, I’m probably going to pick up a pizza for them alright?”

Hail nods “ok, I’ll make sure their rooms are ready.”

“Thanks love” She smiles and blows a kiss to him before opening the door and walked out.

“I hope she’s right.” Aaron sighs.

“Of course she is” Hail smiles, “she’s cool like that”

….

“You want me to do what?” Wechidna asks, pouring two cups of tea.

“I need your help to find a trained, internationally wanted assassin so he can help me rescue my two sons.” Tracey replied, in a bland, almost bored tone.

“Tracey, I’d do anything for you, but what you are asking for is insane!” Wechidna sits across from her.

“They are my sons, and they need my help.”

“They aren’t even your real children!”

“They don’t have to be! I did not have to carry them in my belly for 9 months to call them my sons, I raised them and cared for them, they ARE MY SONS.” Tracey looked deep into Wechinda’s eyes, the shadows in the room seeming to dance around her.

“Fine.” Wechidna sipped his tea, “I’ll help you. I know how to find Pinstripe, you’ll need to talk to Don, he’s at his club on 5th and Regland. “

“What then? Will he bring me to Pinstripe?” Tracey asked.

“Maybe” He takes another sip, “please, have some tea at least, you are making me uncomfortable. “

“You are such a jerk” Tracey chuckles, sips her tea, “huh? Jasmine?”

“Yup.” He smiles “wanted to try something new today”

“It’s nice”

“Thank you” He smiles again, setting the cup down. “Do you need a ride to his club?”

“No no, I have my car I’m good.” She continues to drink her tea “thanks Wechida.”

“My pleasure” He leans back in his chair.

“I owe you one for this” She sets her cup down, standing up.

“I know you do” He smiles up at her.

She smiles back, leaning down and kissing him softly. He reaches up, placing a hand on her cheek as he returns her kiss.

“Thanks again Wechinda” She winks standing up and walking out.

“Anytime Mrs. Tartalgia.”

…

The music of the club was loud and droning, behind the bar, Smiley Joe mixed various, insanely strong cocktails. Tracey ignored all of this and went straight to the stairs leading to Don’s office.

“Hold on Miss” one of the guards at the stairs stopped her, “you can’t go back here.”

“I need to talk to Don with a business proposal.” She replied.

“I need to see some ID miss.” The guard answered back.

She rolls her eyes and pulls out here driver’s license “what the heck do you even need it for?”

“Security purposes. “ He takes the card and slides it through a slot on his phone. “I am checking to see if this ID is real. If it has been recently fabricated it tells us that you are some form of police or government agency. And in which case we will have to forcefully kick you out of the club.”

“Uh huh.” Tracey sighs. “So you convinced I’m not a cop yet?”

“Yeah I’m convinced” He hands her back the card, “Go on up miss” He steps aside and let’s Tracey ascend the stairs.

Up top Tracey opens the large wooden doors and steps into Don’s office.

Don sat at his desk, next to him stood Curly, towering above everyone in the room, and a dark skinned woman in a yellow dress. Don and the woman were chatting as Tracey approached the desk.

“Hm? And who might you be miss?” Don asked with a sly smile.

“My name is Tracey Tartalgia, I need the help of one of your men to rescue my sons.”

“Brigitta, Curly, give us a minute please” Don smiles. Curly and the woman nod and step out of the office.

“So, have a seat Miss Tartalgia. Your name is pretty well known around here.”

“I’m sure it is” Tracey sits, “being married to a Tartalgia as its perks.

“Tell me, who of my men do you need?” Don leans forward on his desk.

“Just one. Pinstripe. “

Don smirks, “and why does a Tartalgia need an assassin?”

“Because, The person who as my sons as mind control. So I need someone who can’t be controlled. “ She leaned back in her chair. “Can you help me or not?”

“Oh I can help you, but you need to help me too. “

Tracey’s eyes widened slightly, “what do you want?”

“I need something from the Tartalgia’s, the father, Thunder, he had this gun. SIlver and pearl molded, a purely unique handicraft that amplified his powers. I need it. Get it for me and I’ll give you Pinstripe. You have three days.”

“And If I don’t get the gun?”

“Then I can’t help you.”

Tracey sighs and stands up, “listen up you little punk” Every light in the office burst, the curtains drew, blanketing the room in total darkness. Tracey’s eyes glew with a purple light as the shadows gathered around her, “You do not threaten or bargain with me. Give me your assassin, or I will tear this building apart.”

Don chuckles and stands up “Miss, I don’t threaten easily.”

“You want the hard way?” She asked.

“Sure, why not” He replied.

The darkness began to gather around his legs, slowly crawling up his body. Don scoffed, unamused. Soon it was up to his head, he tried to shake it off, but the darkness seeped into his mouth and body. He yelled out as the darkness filled his ever pore, his mind filled with insurmountable pain. He fell to his knees his eyes completely black as he felt horrors and pain like never before.

Just as soon as the pain started, it stopped, light returned to the office and Tracey was sitting in Don’s chair. “So, where is your assassin?”

Don coughs, “He likes to hide out at Hotel Shroud, he as a room on the 14th floor. Room 6.”

“Thank you”

She rose from her chair and walked over to him, patting him on the back as she walked out of the office.


	14. Hiring Some Killers, Normal Mom Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your kids are in trouble, you hire the best.

Tracey walked down the hall of Hotel Shroud, floor 14. She read the door numbers until she got to Room 6.

“Who builds a hotel with room 40 in the front?” She rolls her eyes “Hood you idiot” she knocks on the door.

The door opens slowly. Tracey waits until it opens fully to see into the room. The room was only four walls, covered in blood, at the center of the room was a large gray chair, with Pinstripe sitting, slowly twirling a knife in his hands. His golden mask glinting in the dim light.

“Tracey Tartalgia, to what do I owe this visit?” He tilts his head slightly, his voice gently drifting through the air.

“I love what you’ve done with The place~” Tracey’s tone dripped with sarcasm as she stepped into the room. “I need your help.”

He slowly stood from his chair and walked over to her, “and what could a good girl like you need MY help with?”

Tracey chuckles and replies dryly “Some bitch took my kids and I want you to help me kick her ass.”

Pinstripe scoffs. “Fair enough. I’ll help you. For free actually. I am a sucker for a good revenge plot”

Tracey smiles, “Good. I know where she is and how we can get to her. “

“Perfect. But I want to know, why do you need my help specifically? Why not ask one of your super powered brothers?”

“This witch. Her name is Issabel Rosales, she can control minds. Hood and Aaron are too afraid she will take them over to help. I know she can’t control you though. “

Pinstripe nods “Can’t have more than one boss at a time” He taps his mask, “this host is mine…and I know someone else who can help you as well.”

“Who?” Tracey crosses her arms.

“Golgotha”

….

 

Golgotha wrapped the open wound on his arm, dark gray smoke billowing out of it, through the bandages.

“Huh…even your blood is smoke.” Tracey watched in amazement.

“Well it’s not smoke really” Golgotha looked up to her, the smoke in his mouth now a more light gray, indicating his fatigue. “I’m not sure what it is. But it sure ain’t smoke. This is my first human host, the others didn’t do this.”

“So, are you like a ghost or something?” Tracey asks.

“Nah girl, parasite. “ Golgotha opens his mouth wide, the smoke stopping long enough for her to look in and see a swirling mass of tentacles blocking his throat.

“Nasty”

“Well I think I am beautiful” Golgotha replies sarcastically.

“We want your help Golgotha” Pinstripe takes an axe from the wall and twirls it in his hands.

“Sure, what’s the job?”

“Go find Issabel Rosales and kick her ass to save my kids.” Tracey answers, still dry and blunt.

‘Fair deal. I’m taking it your kids are Justin and Stephan? “ Golgotha rises to his feet. “Cause those two are not to be messed with. “

“Yeah, those are my boys. Aaron taught them how to kick ass.” Tracey grins. “My boys”

“Yeah, I’m in.” Golgotha smirks.

“Good, then my killers, let’s go beat up a bunch of grunts. “ Tracey smiles.

Pinstripe nods, Golgotha grabs a bat from the floor.

“Let’s do it.” Golgotha laughs.


	15. Mommy to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this arc.

“You know, for a secret lair, this place is not very defended.” Tracey stood in front of the abandoned warehouse Issabel houses her fight club in. Pinstripe and Golgotha stood at her sides.

“It can’t be obvious you have something to hide” Pinstripe stretches.

“Yeah, but you can’t so undefended. “ Golgotha smirks.

“Oh what Golgotha? Worried it will be boring?” Pinstripe asks.

“Yes.” Golgotha replies.

“Alright gentlemen….at least I assume you’re male Pinstripe.” Tracey smirks at Pinstripe.

Pinstripe flips her off.

She chuckles “let’s go save my kids”

Tracey opens the doors and walks in. Pinstripe and Golgotha wait and follow behind, hiding in the shadows.

Tracey smirks, walking straight to the elevator, the guards watching her confused.

One starts to walk towards her, only to meet a dagger in his chest, flung from somewhere in the shadows.

Another notices and rushes quickly towards Tracey, his feet get swept from underneath him, his last sight being a bat coming towards his face.

The third draws his gun, pointing it at her, “stop right th-” Pinstripe’s blade slices through his neck, his head falling to the ground.

The fourth guard swings at Pinstripe. He ducks and grabs the guards hand, pulling him forward then quickly snapping the guard’s arm.

“Night night” Pinstripe’s voice seemed to ooze out of the mask before a blade protrudes from his sleeve, and directly between the he Guard’s eyes.

Golgotha quickly snaps the neck of the last guard, dropping his body to the floor. “Pinstripe really? A dramatic line?”

“Yes of course, if not then what’s the point?” Pinstripe and Golgotha return to Tracey a she waits for the elevator.

“How about the money, and saving my kids? That a good enough reason?” Tracey asks, elbowing them both in the ribs. “Focus”

Pinstripe scoffs and Golgotha rolls his eyes.

DING

The elevator doors open, inside is ten large, electric gauntlet armed guards. Golgotha smiles happily, Pinstripe cracks his knuckles, and Tracey steps back.

…

Tracey clears her throat as the elevator descended, the walls covered in blood, the head and left arm of a guard on the floor. Pinstripe whistled happily, Golgotha lightly kicked the head around bored.

“Well guys, to be honest I should have expected that kind of bloodshed when I hired you…but holy crap.” Tracey laughed, “this…is mentally scarring honestly”

Golgotha chuckled “really? Lady I’ve seen the things you can do, me and PInstripe may be killers, but you are the scary one.”

Tracey raises an eyebrow “well good then, don’t forget it”

DING

The elevator doors open to a hallway full of armed guards, brandished with bats, knives, guns, and electric gauntlets.

“Ok guys, do what you do best” Tracey steps back.

Parsure holds his arm out, blocking her, “not this time miss. Show us what you got”

Tracey sighs, the guards with guns gathered in front of the elevator doors.

She spreads her arms wide, the shadows of the room growing darker.

Then the elevator door closes.

“Sorry sorry, hold on” Golgotha presses the door open button.

A guard coughs.

Tracey sighs, “screw it” With a flick of her wrist, the shadows of the room solidify and pierce the skulls of every last guard in the room.

“Unfortunately I don’t know how to make them go back into being just shadows, they stay solid like that” Tracey checks to make sure her hair still covered her left eye. “So let’s try and get through.

Golgotha nods “nice”

“Thanks” Tracey starts walking through the bloody maze of dead guard and shadow spears.

Pinstripe and Golgotha follow behind.

At the end of the hall, were two large red wooden doors. Tracey grinned.

“They are behind this door.”

“How can you tell?” Pinstripe asks.

“Call it mother’s intuition.” She smiles “I know my boys are in here”

She opens the doors wide and walks into the room. Inside, Issabel sat at her desk, Justin and Stephan standing at her sides.

“Hello bitch” Tracey grinned as she walked up to the desk.

“And who might you be?” Issabel asked with feigned curiosity.

“Oh you know exactly who I am.” Tracey replied through gritted teeth.

Issabel scoffs, “kill them boys”

Justin and Stephan lunge for the killers.

Tracey side steps Stephan’s swing, “guys, you can’t hurt them, so just go crazy”

Pinstripe laughs, grabbing Justin’s armored arm and flinging him into a wall. Pinstripe’s laugh sent a shiver down Issabel’s spine.

“So,” Tracey stood opposite of Issabel, “I’m here for my sons.”

Issabel rolls her eyes “you will get out” she looks into Tracey’s eyes.

Tracey smiled, her dark eyes getting darker. “Oh I’ll leave, after I’m done.”

Issabel frowned in confusion as Tracey slowly began to laugh. Issabel tilted her head before realizing she couldn’t move. She looked down to see her body covered in shadows, the darkness slowly creeping up her body.

“You belong to the darkness now~” Tracey whispered in her ear as the shadows seep into Issabel’s mouth. She screamed in terror in pain as Tracey laughed and stepped away from the desk.

Pinstripe and Golgotha carried the knocked out boys, slung across their backs.

Tracey smiled “thank you gentlemen. Now if you don’t mind, help me take them home”

“Sure ma’am” Golgotha replied.

She smiled, kissing Justin and Stephan’s cheeks.

“Sleep easy boys, momma’s got you”


End file.
